


Raised by Wolves

by ReiverWrites



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actual Jogger Derek Hale, Bakery Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't mind looking after his niece while Laura is away and definitely doesn't mind taking her with him on his morning job through the park, except when she attracts unwanted attention.</p><p>Or the fic that Swingsetindecember prompted last night that I had to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised by Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingsetindecember](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swingsetindecember).



> Never meant to be in Derek's POV, forgive me.

Derek will swear by everything and everyone he knows that he turned away from the baby stroller for less than a minute, just long enough to check the time and see that Laura, for the thousandth time, had texted him with questions about little Penelope. And it was in that almost non-existent period of time that a man had approached the stroller and started making unintelligible noises at his niece.

“Excuse you.” He said before he could fully think it through.

The man looked up and Derek almost wish he had let Penelope wolf out at him instead because this man had the most ridiculously sweet amber eyes Derek had ever seen.

“Sorry man, but this romper is awesome. Think she’ll be courted by Lon Chaney Jr. one day?” he grinner and Derek rolled his eyes.

His sister, in all her twisted glory, had found a romper that unassumingly stated ‘raised by Wolves’ which she fount to be hysterical and promptly bought four despite all protests.

“I’ve got my run to finish.” Derek almost winced at how aggressive he sounded, he didn’t know how to talk to people and he thought bringing Penelope on his jog would deter people from talking to him, not encourage it.

 

As it was the man in front of him didn’t seem any more deterred with Derek’s bad attitude either. “I’m Stiles.”  
Derek took the offered hand because, even though he was raised by wolves, he didn’t like to live up to that particular stereotype. “Derek.”

Stiles smiled up at him, then down at Penelope. “Bye sweetie, don’t let this sour wolf rub off on you.” He said it softly, in one of those little voices people tend to use on pets and babies and if Derek didn’t have super hearing he wouldn’t have heard it. As it was he did and the sentence made him bristle, pushing the stroller as soon as Stiles had mostly pulled back and trotted off to finish his morning jog.

What Derek wasn’t expecting when he bent down to tie his shoe that the same thing would happen to him with the exact same guy.

“You bought her a blue one too?”

Derek tried not to flush as he cursed Laura for leaving him with not one, not two, but four Raised by Wolves rompers and a single normal one that Penelope had thrown up on last night.

Though Stiles laughed as if he found it endearing and not embarrassing. “So do I get to know this cutie’s name or is that against Pack Law or something?”

Derek finally stood, gripping the bar of the stroller just to give his hands something to do. “Penelope.”

Stiles whistled low and long, Penelope giggling and reaching up as if to catch the note. As if on instinct, Stiles leaned down and started dazzling Derek’s niece with his fingers, keeping her entertained far longer than Derek thought possible.

Without warning Stiles looked up at Derek as if remembering his presence. “Why are you shirtless?”

Honestly, Derek spent a lot of his time shirtless, showers, sleep, running, he felt more comfortable, more in tune with the environment around him, but he wasn’t about to tell a stranger that so instead he gave a half hearted shrug and said “It’s too warm with one.”

Stiles nodded as if he too felt the cooling weather of autumn was too hot. “Well, as a citizen of this fair town, I appreciate the view.” He mock saluted and his watch went off. “Shit, sorry Derek, Penelope, gotta run.”

And Stiles was gone, leaving the wolves to their own morning exercise, the only peace they had before Laura’s flight came in later that day. Laura ended up staying the night at Derek’s place which meant a morning of being woken up too early, being forced to make pancakes, and sitting through retellings of The Worst Moments of Derek Hales’ Life for over an hour before being set free to his, now afternoon, run.

Shirtless and babyless Derek ran through the park, unable to help himself from getting disappointed when he saw Stiles nowhere around. He reached the end of the park and, instead of looping around the outside and back to his house, he decided that, after dealing with Laura, he deserved a little something sweet and headed over to the Bakery on the other side of the street.

There weren’t many people there and Derek was still deciding what he wanted when the woman in front of him left the shop with her bag full of cookies and assorted bars.

“Hey there, how may I – shirtless in shops too? Aren’t there usually rules about that?”

Derek looked up from where he was eying the desserts and up to meet the attractive and baby happy Stiles.

“Hey.” He said lamely as if Stiles hadn’t already greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles stole a look down at his apron and rather simple uniform. “Uh…working?”

Derek felt his neck flush because, well, obviously. “Is this why you weren’t in the park today?” And, god, could he get much more embarrassing?

Stiles laughed. “Penelope miss me?”

Derek looked away. “Yeah.”

“Well, why don’t you and your daughter come for a treat tomorrow? On me?”

Derek looked up, a little confused, before barking out a surprised chuckle. “She’s my niece.”

It didn’t take long for the conversation to go back to customer service, Derek leaving with some sort of Marshmallow-Peanutbutter-Butterscotch awesome bar and, as the door closed behind him he could still here Stiles breath out and almost shout; “Scott, it’s his niece! Oh thank god!”

And Derek left, grinning, deciding to make the bakery a usual stop from then on.


End file.
